


Fairy Troubles and Peanut Butter Cups

by telldebatz



Series: Troubles and disasters [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Aftermath of fight, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hospital, M/M, Still alive Allison, nice things for Derek and Stiles, post 3b, scott pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telldebatz/pseuds/telldebatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew pixies were in the woods, having a fight with the fairies? Stiles didn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Troubles and Peanut Butter Cups

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT COPY/PASTE MY FIC ON WATTPAD OR ANYWHERE ELSE.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Kitchen disasters and birthday cakes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1410439). XD I was watching more Friends the other day, and got inspired again. But again it’s more in spirit than anything.
> 
> The working title was ‘ _The one with the pixies_ ’ but in the end it didn’t really fit, but I love that title too. Heh. There shouldn’t be any errors in the text or anything, but if anyone sees any let me know so I can fix it, please? Or any need for warnings, but if I'm wrong please let me know.
> 
> Anyways again loads of credit goes to [Thraceadams](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams) for all her help and editing and encouragement and bothering to listen to all my moaning. XD \o/

"I'm fine, Scott. Just take me to Deaton or something." Stiles told Scott, as he and Derek hauled Stiles out of the elevator at the hospital.

"No, your head is bleeding way too much. We need mom to make sure you're okay." Scott told him, as they looked for an empty room to put him while he went to get his mom.

"It's probably nothing. Clean the blood away, and it'll be fine." Stiles muttered, but Scott ignored him in favor of their empty room hunt. Stiles never wanted to go to the hospital if it could be avoided.

"Derek, what do you think?" Stiles asked him, looking to where Derek held up his other side and Scott was still surprised Derek had insisted on coming with them.

"I think you should let Melissa look at your head. The Spriggan hit you pretty hard." Derek said, looking Stiles over and glancing down at his own bloody shirt and hands from when he had found Stiles in the woods earlier.

There had been talk from people that had been out hiking and camping in the woods. Stuff about weird things happening, things disappearing, there one minute, gone the next. People claiming they only took their eyes off for a second.

Sometimes they found empty bags or half-empty bags not far from where they went missing. Maybe it was nothing, but Stiles had told Scott he didn't want to risk it so they decided to check it out.

He had also suggested they take Derek with them, since it was Isaac's night to help Lydia keep Allison company while she recuperated from that almost lethal Oni stab wound. Scott had to admit that Derek had gotten a lot better after his return from South America.

And of course, Stiles got hurt and here they were, in the emergency room looking for Melissa.

"Traitor." Stiles slurred. But Scott didn’t hear any heat in his voice. It was kind of how Stiles treated his dad, which was a little weird but whatever.

"That's what you get for rushing into the middle of a fairy/pixie fight." Derek told him, as they finally found an empty room and Derek pushed open the door.

"Hey, I didn't mean to. Pixies are supposed to be mostly in the U.K." Stiles grumbled at them, as he hopped up on the bed. 

Scott wondered if he should turn on the lights, because it's not like a lot of people were around this part of the hospital this time of night.

"How did you know they were pixies? I just thought they were different kinds of fairies having a fight." Scott asked him, after he turned on the lights and noticed that Derek was nowhere to be seen. Not a big surprise there, Derek had a habit of disappearing once everyone was safe.

"I couldn't sleep, I was bored and the internet exists. Lost a few hours reading about them, still not sure what's true and what's not. Except the whole fairy bodyguard thing and his whole stealing problem. But damn, that Spriggan was on edge." Stiles groaned, and touched his forehead.

"Should I just try calling my mom instead?" Scott mused, because he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave Stiles alone like this.

"No, man. Go find her since we're already here. I'll be fine on my own for a few minutes. It's stopped bleeding anyways." Stiles told him, and he used his less dirty hand to pick up the hem of his t-shirt and press it lightly against the wound to show almost no blood.

"Okay, if you're sure. I'll be right back." Scott told him, and left the room to find his mom.

*

It didn't take Scott long to find her, but she couldn't come with him immediately. She said she would be right there and told him to go back and watch over Stiles.  
But when he got back to the room and glanced through the half-open door, what he saw made him stop in his tracks.

Derek was in there. With Stiles. Scott was sure he had left. But there he was handing Stiles some peanut butter cups, which Scott knew Derek hated. Which meant he had gotten them especially for Stiles.

And Stiles just smiled this bright smile at him, like the ones he used to direct at Lydia back before any of this started, before she found out she was a banshee and ended up friends with Stiles. He gave that smile to Derek who sat down next to him on the bed now.

Scott was about to step into the room, and ask what was up with them when he saw Derek put one of his hands on Stiles’ neck. He watched in silence as the veins in Derek’s arm grew black and Stiles let out a relieved sigh. Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles’ temple as he closed his eyes and quietly chewed on one of the peanut butter cups.

Scott thought maybe Stiles would give Derek a weird look or something because of that kiss, but really all he did was just lean into Derek's side.

"Ah, I see you're probably wondering what's up with that. Don't tell Stiles, but his dad told me." His mom whispered behind Scott, and he turned around to look at her.

"What? His dad knows?" Scott asked, and his mom gave him one of those mom looks that he could never argue with.

"Yeah, apparently Derek didn't want to keep anything from him," Melissa told him which, with Derek's history, was probably a good idea. In fact, now that he thought about it, Stiles and Derek had been hanging out a lot lately. Stiles had been having a lot of trouble after the whole thing with the Nogitsune and when Scott asked him about it, he just complained about nightmares. Which reminded him that a while back, Derek had said something about Stiles dozing off at his place, startling awake over nothing.

Scott had tried to talk to Stiles about it, several times, but he just changed the subject and Scott didn't want to push him too hard since it was obviously a touchy subject. But they would have to talk about it eventually.

Melissa finally went into the room to look at Stiles, and see how bad it was. Hopefully it really wasn't all that bad, like Stiles had been saying.

Scott hung back outside until Derek moved to leave and when he did, Scott grabbed his arm, asking, "Hey, what's going on with you and Stiles?"

Derek just looked down at his hands, which were clean now so he must have washed them when he left earlier to get Stiles the candy. A shy smile appeared on his face, one that reminded Scott of the one he would get when asked about Allison. He let go of Derek’s arm because wow. 

Derek shrugged and cleared his throat. "I have to call his dad. Let him know, so he won't be surprised to see Stiles with stitches when he gets here to take him home." Derek told him, and walked away. Scott joined his mom at Stiles’ bedside, where she had just finished patching him up.

"See, Scott it was practically nothing. I told you." Stiles said and Melissa just rolled her eyes while she tidied everything else up.

"Still a few stitches. You really need to be more careful, Stiles." Melissa admonished him.

"I'll try, I promise.” He turned to Scott. “Lydia just texted me asking if we wanted to come over to Allison's and watch movies with them. Since that's all she can do right now. I figure if it’s easy enough for her, it’s easy enough for me." Stiles told Scott, as he hopped off the bed and had to be steadied by Scott.

"Yeah, sure. You definitely shouldn't do anything but that right now. But what about Derek?" Scott asked him, just as Derek entered the room again and looked up when Scott said his name.

"What ya say, big bad wolf? Movie marathon with the Scoobies?" Stiles asked him with a stupid grin. And wow, Derek was totally gone for him. How had Scott missed that? But maybe that explained that cake a few weeks ago, Scott had been kind of weirded out by Stiles baking a cake for Derek. Even if Stiles had said it was for his birthday.

"Sure, but only if you don't call them that." Derek replied flatly, the hint of an amused smile curving his lips up just so. "And you have to talk your Dad about letting you go anywhere but home, because he's on his way." Stiles rolled his eyes like it was a done deal, Scott knew that face.

"I make no promises, because we are very Scobby-ish." Stiles told him, but given the smile on his face and the subtle touch to Derek's hand that Stiles probably thought Scott missed, he wouldn't call them that again. For a while, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT COPY/PASTE MY FIC ON WATTPAD OR ANYWHERE ELSE.
> 
> The Friends thing I was like omg, I need this in Sterek form was Ross lets Rachel win him in poker after she didn’t get a job she really wanted because he just wanted to make her happy and Chandler and Joey were all :ooo when Ross yeah, but look at her? or something when they figured out he let her win and ugh, it was just a great scene.
> 
> Mine’s obviously not exactly like that, but whatever. Derek and Stiles doing nice things for each other. \o/ And oh, this is a [Spriggan](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spriggan).


End file.
